Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012
For almost two years, Yoshinori Ono has been rumored to do a suprising sequel for Capcom vs SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. He has since been doing the developing stages of the game, itself. According to the MUGEN universe, there was a game that exactly used the same name of this game idea, but it was MUGEN only. I want that, if possible, to be a full-on fighting game for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and Project Cafe (formerly Wii HD or Wii 2, as people claimed) consoles. Characters Capcom Characters *Ryu (Street Fighter IV attire) *Ken (Street Fighter IV attire) *Chun Li (Street Fighter IV attire) *Guile (Street Fighter IV attire) *Cammy (Street Fighter IV attire) *Sagat (Street Fighter Alpha 3 attire) *Hugo (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Dhalsim (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Sakura Kasugano (Capcom vs. Snk 2 attire) *Vega (Street Fighter IV attire) *M. Bison (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Akuma/Gouki (Street Fighter IV attire) *Balrog (Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix attire) *Hayato Kanzaki (Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire) *Yang (Street Fighter IV attire) *Tessa (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Zangief (Capcom vs. Snk 2 attire) *Blanka (Capcom vs. Snk 2 attire) *Edmond Honda (Street Fighter II attire) *Maki Genryusai (Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX attire) *Yun Lee (Street Fighter IV attire) *Morrigan Aensland (Cross Edge attire) *Lilith Aensland (Cross Edge attire) *Demitri Maximoff (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Kyosuke Kagami (Capcom vs. Snk 2 attire) *Eagle (Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper attire) *Zero (Megaman Zero series attire) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools attire) *Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools attire) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter Alpha 2 attire) *Megaman X (Megaman Zero series attire) *Axl (Megaman X8 attire) *Rolento Schugerg (Final Fight 2 attire) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire) *Alex (Tatsunoko vs Capcom attire) *Ibuki (Street Fighter III: New Generation attire) *Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire) Capcom Mid-Boss Character *Evil Ryu (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition attire) *Violent Ken (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Shin Akuma/True Gouki (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire) *Oni (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition attire) Capcom End Boss Character *Gill (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire) Capcom DLC *Strider Hiryu (Strider 2 attire w/modified Marvel vs. Capcom moveset; new stance) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers 3 attire) *Arthur (Ultimate Ghosts n' Goblins attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset) *Bloodia/Jin Saotome (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness attire) *Gen (Street Fighter Alpha 3 attire) *Captain Commando (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes attire w/modified Namco X Capcom moveset) *Bass.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 4 attire) *Lord Raptor/Zabel Zarock (Namco X Capcom attire) *Red Arremer (SvC Chaos attire) *Captain Blue (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire w/ Captain Blue Jr. as Super Combo) *Jet Black (Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble attire) SNK Characters *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters XII attire) *Iori Yagami (King of Fighters XII attire) *Benimaru Nikaido (King of Fighters XI attire) *Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters 2003 attire) *Joe Higashi (King of Fighters XIII attire) *Terry Bogard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Ryo Sakazaki (King of Fighters 2003 attire) *Yuri Sakazaki (King of Fighters XI attire) *Geese Howard (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Kasumi Todoh (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Ryuji Yamazaki (King of Fighters 2003 attire) *Rock Howard (Capcom vs. Snk 2 attire) *Shiki (Samurai Showdown 64 attire) *Raiden (King of Fighters XII attire) *Andy Bogard (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Ryuhaku Todoh (Art of Fighting attire) *Athena Asamiya (King of Fighters XI attire) *Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown V Special attire) *Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown VI attire) *Kim Kaphwan (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Hibiki Takane (The Last Blade 2 attire) *King (King of Fighters XIII attire) *Wild Iori (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters '95 attire) *Vice (King of Fighters XIII attire) *Ash Crimson (King of Fighters XI attire) *Genjyuro Kibagami (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *B. Jenet (King of Fighters XI attire) *Gato (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Goro Daimon (King of Fighters XII attire) *Leona Heidern (King of Fighters XIII attire) *Ralf Jones (King of Fighters XI attire) *Clark Still (King of Fighers XII attire) *Marco Rossi (Metal Slug 6 attire) *Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug 6 attire) *Marspeople (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire) *Kula Diamond (King of Fighters XI attire) SNK Mid-Boss Character *Adelheid Bernstein (King of Fighters XI attire) *God Rugal (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Grant (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Orochi Chris (King of Fighters 2002 attire) SNK End Boss Character *Saiki (King of Fighters XIII attire) SNK DLC *May Lee (King of Fighters 2002 attire) *Lin (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Neo Dio (World Heroes attire) *Kain R. Heinlein (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Khushnood Butt/Marco Rodriguez (Garou: Mark of the Wolves attire) *Kisarah Westfield (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) *Mr. Karate (SvC Chaos attire) *Serious Mr. Karate (SvC Chaos attire) *Igniz (King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire) *Mudman (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire) *Mr. Big (Art of Fighting attire w/modified King of Fighters XI moveset) Graphics In terms of graphically speaking, Capcom vs SNK 3 is promised to have a mixture of 2D and 3D background detail (for stage content) mixed in with the newer HD sprites, which were inspired from both the Guilty Gear and King of Fighters XII titles. The character models also have a choice of four different outlooks: "Classic" (with a drop shadow from their own titles according to attire), "Flesh" (Each character is faster with movement and blocking), "Veil" (The characters have more than one life bar, but are weak in defense and, somewhat, speed), and "Rage" (Every character has maximum amounts of offense and defense, but lack any potential when it comes to speed). This slightly effects the graphical content in some way... Features Game Modes Like the past two titles, Capcom vs. SNK 3 will be open for Ratio, Arcade, Versus, and even Color Edit modes! Although this time, there is a Shop Mode that does only allow you (the player) to only unlock new stage arenas, gallery art, and DLC. There is also a new "Tournament" mode that allows you to select one, two, three, or four characters in a team setting and duke it between either your friends, or even the CPU. This functions similarily to the 'Tourney Mode '''from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, although newly constructed to fit the standards of both up and coming, and veteran players. There is even an "Millennium Overdrive" mode, which lets you have free access to play Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 and Capcom vs. SNK: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (''Millionaire Fighting in Japan) Mode Select *Ratio *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Tag-Team (New!) *Mark of Tournament (New!) *Cyberspace Fighting (New!): An online mode that lets you play with other owners of this title from your country or even around the world... Before fighting, you are directed to at least 35 different lobby rooms where you can chat and challenge with friends or rivals. *Shop *Millennium Overdrive (New!): Includes both Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 and Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 as additional content, in their respective arcade forms! *Options: Game Settings, Controls, Screen Brightness, Save, Load Game, Language Text (ENG, JPN), Cheat Field (A mode that lets you access different codes that grant you money depending on the one code, or character bios... Not so interesting, huh?!)